Demons Hunter
by byakko.ryu
Summary: Tentang pemburu demon, ada sihir dan pertarungan juga. Saya gak pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja XD
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

THE BEGINNING

Malam hari di Konoha. Berdiri gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit. Diatap salah satu gedung, berdiri empat sosok yang sepertinya manusia. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan topeng yang menutup wajah mereka. Mereka sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan topeng kucing berwarna hitam sambil membaca buku.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia yang kita incar."jawab sosok lainnya dengan topeng rubah sambil mengocok satu dek kartu ditangan.

"Hmm,wajahnya lumayan tampan."ujar sosok lain yang menggunakan topeng serigala dengan nada ceria.

"Ayo mulai, kalian tidak mau terlambat sampai ke pesta kan?"kata sosok lainnya lagi yang memakai topeng elang dan membawa sebuah busur besar.

"It's show time." kata seseorang dari mereka dengan ceria dan kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat kemerahan dengan dress hitam panjang melewati sebuah gang gelap yang sepi. Ia berjalan dengan anggun, tidak jauh darinya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sektar 180 cm, warna rambutnya sedikit keemasan, kulit pucatnya, sedikit bersinar saat terkena sinar bulan. Perempuan itu mendekati laki-laki itu dan menyapanya.

"Umm...per..permisi."

Lelaki itu menoleh dan memperhatikan penampilan perempuan itu dari atas ke bawah kemudian tersenyum.

"Ya?" jawab laki-laki itu ramah.

"Bolehkan aku menanyakan jalan? Sepertinya aku tersesat."

Lelaki itu diam sejenak kemudian bertanya, "Kemana kau akan pergi nona?"

"Aku akan pergi ke pesta yang diadakan temanku, tetapi mobil milikku tiba-tiba mogok ditengah jalan. Jadi kupikir aku bisa berjalan kesana, tetapi sepertinya aku tersesat sekarang." jelas perempuan itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu nona? Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan karena aku menggunakan motor." laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah motor yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, tentu aku tidak keberatan, aku merasa sangat tertolong malah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo." kata laki-laki itu.

Mereka meninggalkan gang gelap itu dan melakukan perjalan cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka tiba ditepi sebuah danau yang sepi. Mereka kemudian turun dari motor. Laki-laki itu berdiri tidak jauh dari si perempuan, jarak mereka sekitar lima meter.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah tempat ini sangat jauh dari alamat yang kusebutkan tadi?"

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap perempuan itu. Mata lelaki itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah, kemudian dia menyeringai memperlihatkan taring panjang yang perlahan keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Perempuan itu terlihat kaget dan melangkah mundur, bersiap untuk lari. Seketika, kurang dari sedetik, lelaki itu sudah berdiri tepat didepan perempuan itu dan akan menancapkan taring kelehernya.

Akan tetapi, perempuan itu berteriak, mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan berlari menjauhi danau, kearah hutan.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari, sesekali dia terjatuh kemudian kembali berdiri dan berlari menjauhi vampir yang sedang mengejarnya. Ia melihat kebelakang, tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Kemudian ia berhenti berlari dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Penampilannya saat ini sangat jauh dari kata cantik. Baju dress yang dikenakannya sudah sobek di sana sini karena tersangkut ranting pohon dan tanah menempel di dressnya saat dia terjatuh. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi,sekarang jadi berantakan seperti sapu ijuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti. Ia merasakan hawa dingin mengelilinginya.

"Hei Lady."

Entah sejak kapan vampire itu sudah berada dihadapannya dan mencengkeram leher perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan, membuatnya menatap mata vampire itu.

"Kau tidak beruntung malam ini, nona." Kata vampire itu dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

Tepat saat itu, sebuah anak panah perak melesat diantara keduanya, membuat vampire itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melompat mundur beberapa meter. Sedangkan sang korban sedang bersusah payah mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Sebuah lubang hitam –portal- muncul dibelakang perempuan itu, membuat vampire itu waspada. Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam portal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiroi?"

"uhuk..uhuk..tidak..tidak apa-apa, tapi cengkeramannya benar-benar kuat, Taka." jawab perempuan itu yang dipanggil Shiroi.

Dua sosok muncul dari dalam portal dan membantu Shiroi berdiri.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, sudah kukatakan untuk menyerahkan ini kepada Kitsune saja."kata Taka.

"Hmm."gumam Kitsune.

Shiroi merengut. Tadi dia memang memaksa untuk melakukan penyamaran, tapi itu karena dia tidak ingin kalau misi kali ini gagal karena mangsa mereka tidak tertipu oleh penyamaran Kitsune.

Dia masih ingat saat misi penyamaran dua minggu yang lalu. Kitsune kebagian tugas menyamar dan GAGAL. Kenapa? Karena wajah dan suaranya yang datar itu membuat mangsa akhirnya menyadari adanya jebakan dan kabur.

"Ha..h,sudahlah jangan bahas soal itu, kita harus membereskan vampire ini dulu,"kata Shiroi." mana Kuro? "Tanya nya saat tidak menemukan sosok temannya yang satu lagi.

"Nyangkut di toko buku."jawab Kitsune datar.

Shiroi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kenapa temannya tidak ada yang bisa diajak serius sih? pikirnya

"Oh ya, Shiroi."kata Taka.

"Apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, vampire tadi kemana ya?"

Shiroi terdiam, dia baru saja melupakan vampire buruan yang sudah susuah payah dipancingnya untuk memasuki jebakan. Dan sekarang vampire itu hilang.

"Aaarrgghh! Kalian ini! Karena kalian vampire buruannya lepas kan!"teriak Shiroi frustasi.

"Kok kita yang disalahin sih."kata Taka sweatdrop.

"Hmm."gumam Kitsune.

"Sudah pasti ini semua salah kalian! Kalau kalian nggak…"

Belum selesai Shiroi berbicara, sebuah ledakan besar menginterupsi mereka. Mereka segera berlari menuju sumber ledakan dan sesampainya disana. Vampir incaran mereka, telah berubah menjadi abu.

"Ap.. ulah siapa ini!" geram Shiroi marah.

"Sepertinya dia." kata Kitsune, tangannya menunjuk kearah pohon yang cukup besar. Disana berdiri seseorang dengan topeng kucing hitam yang melihat kearah mereka dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya riang.

"KURO!" teriak Shiroi dan mengejar temannya itu. Kuro yang merasa nyawanya terancam segera berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"Haa..h, selalu saja seperti ini." gumam Taka disertai anggukan dari Kitsune.

TBC

A/N:

Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san. Saya Author baru disini, saya mau coba-coba publish story original saya yang versi naruto.

Saya masih agak bingung mau ngasih nama siapa untuk setiap chara yang ada disini, yang pasti si topeng kucing itu OC saya. saya butuh saran dari minna-san buat yang tiga lainnya(semuanya cewek lho). Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya minna-san ^w^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Nee, arigatou buat reviewnya untuk uchiha yardi ,Viko, 2nd princhass. Saya senang ternyata ada yang mau review en baca ini fict. Arigatou juga untuk para silent reader yang udah mau baca fict saya ^^.**

**Ok tanpa banyak kata lagi, happy reading~~ XD**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara yang ada disini punya om Masashi, kecuali Yuki, dia milik Ryu.**

**Warning: agak gaje, OOC, OC, bahasa nggak ngikutin EYD, dan lain sebagainya. **

**Genre: Adventure, humor garing, mystery, dsb. Pokoknya gado-gado.**

Kantor Hokage dipenuhi oleh omelan sang Godaime pagi ini dikarenakan kegagalan Tim ArchAngel tadi malam untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemberontakan para Demon. Tim ArchAngel terdiri dari empat orang, yaitu Sakura Haruno, sang pemimpin ArchAngel yang memiliki kekuatan pukulan yang hampir setara dengan sang Godaime sendiri, tetapi dia lebih senang menggunakan senjata jarak jauhnya, yaitu busur dan panah cakra.

Kemudian ada Ino Yamanaka, gadis cantik berambut pirang satu ini memiliki kelebihan bisa membaca pikiran lawan yang disentuhnya, bahkan mengendalikan pikiran lawan. Dia sangat percaya diri dengan belati-belati yang tersembunyi hampir disetiap lekuk tubuhnya, setiap bidikan belatinya tidak pernah meleset.

Lalu yang ketiga ada sang nona muda dari keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Dibalik senyumannya dan sikapnya yang ramah dan terpelajar, dia sebenarnya merupakan penyihir yang harus ditakuti oleh para Demon. Senjata yang digunakannya merupakan tumpukkan kartu tarot dengan berbagai gambar Spirit dikartunya. Dia bisa memanggil berbagai Spirit yang bisa membuat para Demon kesulitan menghadapinya.

Yang terakhir adalah Kuro Yuki, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan hitaiate dengan dilehernya ini. Memiliki kepribadian yang sangat kekanakan, dia senang meledakkan para Demon yang menjadi tugas misinya sebelum mereka sempat mendapatkan informasi, sehingga kelompok mereka kesulitan mendapatkan info. Dia sering terkena amukan Sakura dan Ino. Pemilik iris mata berwarna merah(kiri)-biru(kanan) ini memiliki senjata berupa sabit besar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat kematian bagi para Demon.

"Anda salah kalau mengomeli kami Hokage-sama, kami pasti bisa mendapatkan informasi kalau Kuro tidak meledakkan vampire itu." protes Ino saat mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari sang Hokage, Tsunade.

Sementara orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Ino hanya bersenandung ria dijendela kantor Hokage sambil duduk dan mengemut permen lollipop berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna hitam.

"Yuki." panggil(desis) Tsunade. Yuki langsung melompat dari jendela dan kabur saat merasakan aura membunuh Tsunade yang ditujukan padanya.

"KURO YUKI!" Teriak Tsunade, sukses membuat semua orang yang ada dikantornya pergi menyelamatkan diri. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya mereka gagal dalam mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemimpin Demon. Ini juga yang kelima kalinya Yuki meledakkan sumber informan mereka, membuat Tsunade semakin frustasi menghadapi anak satu itu.

.

.

.

Bukannya takut, Yuki malah tertawa senang saat mendengar suara sang Tsunade yang cetar membahana mengisi seluruh desa. Dia berjalan santai kearah ramen Ichiraku dimana Naruto sedang asyik memakan ramennya.

"Ohayou Naru-chii." sapa Yuki ceria. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari mangkuk ramen dan menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ohayou Yuki-chan, tadi aku baru mendengar teriakkan Tsunade-baasan. Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" tanya Naruto, masih asyik dengan ramennya.

"Ehehehe, aku lagi-lagi meledakkan buruanku." jawab Yuki sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, begitukah? Dasar, apa kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu? Lama-lama kau semakin mirip Deidara, anggota kelompokku yang suka meledakkan semua yang ada dihadapannya.

Mendengar itu Yuki menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Enak saja, aku nggak mirip sama Dei-Dei. Aku itu nggak sengaja, soalnya para Demon itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Karena gerakan refleks ku yang terlalu bagus aku langsung melemparkan tanah liat yang di kasih Dei-Dei."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Haha, begitu ya."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong mana anggota kelompok Assasins yang lain? Kenapa cuma sendirian?" tanya Yuki sambil duduk disebelah Naruto dan memesan satu ramen.

"Sasuke sedang ada misi membantu kakaknya Itachi untuk menangkap Daemon(Demon kelas rendah) yang berkeliaran di tepi Desa. Sai sedang sibuk mencari tanaman obat yang diminta oleh Shizune. Sedangkan Deidara sibuk membuat bom model baru dirumahnya." jelas Naruto. Sementara Yuki hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya dan mulai menyantap ramen yang baru disajikan oleh paman Teuchi.

"Kau sendiri? Dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya Naruto. Dia sudah selesai dengan ramennya yang ketiga, dan memutuskan untuk menemani Yuki mengobrol.

"Mungkin masih dikantor Hokage untuk mengurus laporan tentang misi semalam" jawab Yuki santai sambil menyeruput mienya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan jawaban Yuki.

"Dan kau tidak membantu mereka?"

"Malas, merepotkan." jawab Yuki dan meletakkan mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong, kemudian berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil berkata. "Ramennya Naru-chii yang bayar ya! Arigatou!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya dan akhirnya membayar untuk bagian Yuki juga.

.

.

.

Yuki berjalan keluar dari desa menuju kerumahnya yang berdiri tepat disamping sebuah danau yang terdapat ditengah hutan dipinggir desa Konoha. Ia melompat-lompat didahan pohon sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia berhenti tepat dipinggir Danau yang cukup luas dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati udara sejuk mengisi paru-parunya. Ia berjalan santai memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur empuknya.

Ketenangannya terusik saat dirasakannya tempat tidurnya bergetar dan suara langkah kaki yang bergema menuju kearahnya. Dia segera bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu depan saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya dan melayang kearah Yuki. Membuatnya terjatuh dan saat akan mengangkat kepalanya, Yuki merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras menghantam tubuhnyakemudian Ia terpental membentur dinding disisi lain ruangan.

Dia meringis saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. Yuki mencoba berdiri dan menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Kemudian melihat siapa yang berani menyerangnya.

Sesosok makhluk berwarna hijau besar dengan gigi taring panjang disela-sela bibirnya, memegang sesuatu seperti pemukul baseball besar ditangan kanannya. Dan jangan lupakan kalung yang terbuat dari tengkorang kepala yang dirangkai dilehernya.

"Orc.." desis Yuki


End file.
